swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide
Journey back nearly four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin to a time when the Republic struggled for survival against the threats of the Sith and the Mandalorians. The Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide gives you everything you need to play in the time of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Play a noble Jedi struggling against the Sith, or a Republic soldier fighting to keep the Mandalorian hordes from sweeping across the galaxy like a storm. The Old Republic Era Main Article: The Old Republic Era During the Era of The Old Republic, Jedi battle against Sith Lords, Mandalorian warriors raid Outer Rim worlds, and the Republic struggles to fight off enemies at every turn. Smugglers dodge Sith warships and bluff their way past Republic customs agents, while bounty hunters and mercenaries play both sides of every conflict for the greatest profit. Soldiers fight on distant battlefields and defend planets close to home. Vast empires rise, fall, and are reborn. This is the time of The Old Republic Era, and it is one of the most exciting periods in all Star Wars continuity. In these years of conflict, your heroes have limitless opportunities to become part of the galaxy's salvation- or it's destruction. It is a time of constant warfare, when peace has become little more than a memory and survival is threatened by armies in all parts of the galaxy. It is a time when The Jedi are in abundance, fighting on all fronts, only to be whittled down to near extinction over the course of several conflicts. It is a time when civilization is under siege; warlords and Force-users struggle to unmake the Republic and sow the seeds of chaos. It is a time of mysterious enemies and sudden betrayals, when allies turn to foes, and you never see the Lightsaber until it is buried in your back. It is a time when new powers are on the rise, and anyone can ascend to greatness. An Old Republic Campaign calls for heroes. A hero might be a Jedi Knight, sworn to protect the Republic but reeling from losses in previous wars. Another hero might be a Republic soldier on the front lines of battle, fighting with every ounce of effort to hold the line against Mandalorian invaders. One hero might be an arms dealer smuggling weapons to resistance cells on Sith-controlled worlds, while another might be a Hyperspace explorer that stumbles across a secret rallying point for the forces of the Republic. A hero might be a corporate agent overseeing the construction of vital defense systems, or a Jedi Shadow working behind the scenes to bring down a sinister villain. Whatever your hero's history and speciality, an Old Republic Campaign is rife with opportunities to send ripples of influence throughout the galaxy. Species Main Article: Species In the days of the Old Republic, as in all Star Wars eras, a variety of Species thrive throughout the galaxy. Even though Humans dominate the galactic governments and corporations, many other Species hold prominent positions of power. The colonization of the galaxy expands during this era, however the number of inhabited worlds is comparatively fewer than in the classic era. Less common Species live on Republic worlds, but they are likely to be fewer in number, and reside in their own enclaves. Relations between Species are more varied than during the classic era. Some worlds have few conflicts, with each Species considering others more or less their equal. On other planets, Species in the minority might be restricted to certain areas or have fewer rights than the dominant Species. This might be true even on planets that consider themselves to be among the most civilized in the galaxy. Non-Human Species on Taris, for instance, are not welcome in the Upper City during certain periods of this era. Characters might find their efforts and adventures hampered by such attitudes, but players might find such conflicts useful points for their character backgrounds. Any of the common Species available during The Rise of the Empire Era are suitable for an Old Republic Campaign. However, primitive Species such as Gungans and Ewoks leave their homeworlds only in rare and unusual circumstances. The remaining Species presented in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook, along with the Species presented in this chapter, are all appropriate for an Old Republic Campaign. Heroic Traits Main Article: Heroic Traits The Old Republic Era provides exciting story opportunities for all character types, especially Jedi and other Force-users. This section contains information for creating heroes tailored to this era, including story considerations, new ideas and talents for the standard Heroic Classes, plus new Feats and expanded Skills usable by all Heroic Classes. These volatile times- when it is difficult to distinguish friend from foe - also call for new heroes to fulfill their destinies. In the Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, characters are assumed to be good, fighting against the forces of evil. It is a time of wide-ranging open warfare, with shifting fronts and loyalties. Heroes can face off against Mandalorian or Sith invaders. Other enemies might not be so clear-cut, especially if the campaign takes place during The Jedi Civil War. Although it is possible to play darker characters using these rules, the forces of good remain the focus of this book. Character Creation in the Old Republic Main Article: Old Republic Heroes In an Old Republic Campaign, exciting character and plot development are integral to creating the feel of an era previously established by computer games, comics, and novels. Much as a classic-era campaign strives to re-create the feel of the movies, an Old Republic Campaign should capture the atmosphere of it's earlier incarnations. Your campaign will feel more authentic if the Gamemaster and players give their characters rich backstories that develop over the course of the game. This article focuses on new character concepts and development. You can spend as much or as little time as you wish on your character's background, but answering the following questions will give you a sound foundation to build upon. Prestige Classes Main Article: Prestige Classes Prestige Classes enable characters to specialize by gaining new Talents and abilities unavailable to other Heroic Classes. Prestige Classes allow players to develop their characters around specific concepts, roles, or character types. Prestige Classes are optional, and the Gamemaster has the final say on which, if any, are allowed in the campaign. All Prestige Classes are suitable for player or Gamemaster use. To qualify for a Prestige Class, a character must meet all prerequisites, including story factors and statistical requirements. Players and Gamemasters should work together to generate adventures and storylines that allow a player to take advantage of these Prestige Classes. The Force Main Article: The Force The Force and its practitioners have an enormous impact on the galaxy during this era. Jedi travel throughout the galaxy pursuing their own missions and those of the Republic. Non-Jedi traditions are active in many societies, both primitive and technologically advanced. The resurgence of The Sith and the dangers of The Dark Side become all too apparent during The Jedi Civil War. Most beings have never personally seen a Jedi, but they are aware of their exploits and have opinions about the nature of The Force. In fact, especially during The Jedi Civil War, many regular folks do not know or understand the differences between the Sith and Jedi philosophies, despite Jedi efforts to educate them. However, Republic citizens regard the Jedi as a good and helpful force, if unpredictable and occasionally misguided. This chapter presents new Force Powers, Force Talents, Force Techniques, and Force Secrets used specifically in this era. Some of these powers are available to characters in other eras, at the Gamemaster's discretion. Many of these powers are powerful compared with some of the powers used in the classic era, so the Gamemaster should carefully consider which ones to allow. This chapter also includes new Force Traditions active during this time. These traditions can be restricted to specific cultures or certain planets, but they might be extremely influential in these areas. Additionally, The Jedi have been known to add to their own body of knowledge by studying other traditions, and even accepting members of other traditions into the Jedi ranks. Jedi Organizations Main Article: Jedi Organizations Throughout The Old Republic Era, the formal organization of The Jedi Order adjusts and changes more frequently than in other eras. Some of these adjustments occur as the Jedi Council attempts to exert more control over the Order, but many are in response to external forces, such as the many wars of the era that directly impact all Jedi. Some organizations included here might be available or fully functional only at specific times. Equipment and Droids Main Article: Equipment and Droids An Old Republic Campaign takes place during a time of technological innovation. New weapons and armor appear on the galactic market every day, and the constant warfare requires arms makers to keep abreast of the latest technological trends. Despite the rapidly advancing pace of technology, relics of older eras remain in active use. As some planets race toward the cutting edge of technology, others are blasted back to the past by widespread devastation. This chapter presents new weapons, armor, equipment, and Droids that can be used to populate your campaign. In this chapter you will find both advanced and archaic technologies that can add diversity to the equipment found in your campaign. These weapons and equipment are designed to supplement (But not replace) those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. Heroes still wield blasters and Lightsabers, and those weapons' statistics change little through the ages. The Droids in this chapter, on the other hand, are meant to replace the Droids from the Core Rulebook in an Old Republic Campaign. For this reason, the chapter presents a wide variety of Droids from all degrees, making it possible to use only the Droids in this book (And those you create yourself) throughout your campaign. Players already familiar with the setting of an Old Republic Campaign might recognize some of these Droids, helping to reinforce the feel of the setting for those players. Gear Templates Main Article: Gear Templates In an Old Republic Campaign, a hero might have access to a wide variety of exotic gear with special properties not found in more common types of Equipment. Rather than list individual pieces of Equipment from dozens of different worlds in the galaxy- such as a Bothan Heavy Blaster Pistol or a suit of Arkanian Battle Armor- Gear Templates can be applied to normal Equipment statistics to produce an unusual version of an item. To create an item using a Gear Template, choose a basic piece of Equipment (Such as a Blaster Rifle), then choose one of the Gear Templates from the sections below. Apply the changes to the Equipment's statistics and effect as described in the Templates's description. Some Gear Templates have restrictions, either because of the Gear Template type (For example, Weapon Templates can only be applied to weapons) or because of specific prerequisites (For example, only weapons that deal Stun damage can have the Bothan Weapon Template applied). Gamemasters might rule that some weapons cannot be altered due to cultural or logical prerequisites; for example, since a Bowcaster is a weapon unique to Wookiee culture, it makes little sense for there to be an Echani Bowcaster. Vehicles and Starships Main Article: Vehicles and Starships The troubled times of an Old Republic Campaign is the dawn of a new age for the engineering and manufacturing of Vehicles and Starships. The presence of conflict creates a breeding ground for new ideas and new technologies. The Vehicles and Starships produced by manufacturers during times of war are, out of necessity, on the cutting edge of technology. Factions seeking advantage in war commission new designs, or manufacturers benefit from designs handed down from government engineers to the private sector. The Starships and Vehicles presented in this chapter represent a cross-section of vessels that find their way into the hands of heroes and their allies over the course of an Old Republic Campaign. Vessels such as the 578-R Space Transport or the G-Type Light Shuttle can serve as mobile bases of operations for a group of heroes (Gamemasters should also consider the Dynamic-Class Freighter for this role). The Ground Vehicles, including Speeder Bikes and Landspeeders, represent contemporary civilian Vehicles in common use throughout the galaxy during this time period. Heroes are as familiar with these Vehicles and Starships as heroes during the Galactic Civil War are familiar with Corellian YT-1300 Transports or T-16 Skyhoppers. Additionally, some of the Starships in this chapter also list an Emplacement Point value in their statistics, enabling compatibility with the Starship Modification rules. These Starships follow all the normal rules for Starship Modification as presented in Starships of the Galaxy. The Vehicles and Starships described in this chapter are those that are available and commonly found in the ownership of individuals and organizations other than The Jedi, The Mandalorians, The Old Republic, or The Sith Empire. For Vehicles and Starships for those factions, see their respective chapters later in the book. Old Republic Campaign Main Article: Old Republic Campaigns The galaxy is torn by war. The Old Republic is fighting for its survival, and everywhere the enemies of civilization- The Krath, The Mandalorians, The Sith- threaten to shatter what tenuous hold the Republic has on the galaxy. Lightsabers clash on nearly every planet, and few worlds remain untouched by the violence of the times. This is the galaxy into which heroes in a Old Republic Campaign must venture forth, and it is a galaxy that teems with adventure possibilities. An Old Republic Campaign gives Gamemasters opportunities that they do not have in other eras, allowing the freedom to create unique stories that let the heroes influence galactic events. An Old Republic Campaign gives the Gamemaster carte blanche to create epic campaigns that put the heroes (And their Destinies) in the forefront of the setting, with only a few sources of existing continuity to deal with. Old Republic Campaigns take place against a backdrop that captures everything that makes Star Wars unique. Even more so than in the Clone Wars, these are the days of The Jedi in their prime. They do battle with the evil Sith, and defend the galaxy against the Mandalorian hordes. Heroes rise to prominence and then fall into darkness, and villains who seem beyond saving find redemption and reject The Dark Side. Soldiers leave the planets of their birth to head off to war on distant battlefields, only to be drawn to their homeworlds as the war comes quickly to a new front. Criminals thrive on the chaos of war, and nobles and corporations struggle to wrest the reins of power away from their adversaries, and perhaps even from the Republic. Yet, The Old Republic Era has a feel all its own, and this section should help Gamemasters develop a sense for the qualities that make a campaign in this era unique, explaining how to capture that feeling and use it to create epic adventures. Galactic Gazetteer Main Article: Galactic Gazetteer The galaxy is a far different place in the period many millennia before the Star Wars films take place. Some worlds that eventually rise to galactic prominence have not been settled yet, and powerful worlds of an Old Republic Campaign will have been long forgotten by the time of the Clone Wars. The Jedi Main Article: The Jedi Affiliation Page: The Jedi Eons ago, The Jedi Order was whole and in pursuit of a deeper understanding of The Force. However, some were not content with the Jedi path and turned to The Dark Side of The Force. They abandoned their pasts and were driven to the farthest reaches of the galaxy by the remaining Jedi. For thousands of years, The Jedi thought their long-lost traitorous comrades gone and forgotten. But when Hyperspace explorers discover an empire ruled with an iron fist by the descendants of those fallen Jedi, the Order realizes that the exiles had found and enslaved a people called the Sith, taking the name as their own. When the whole of this Sith Empire turns its terrifying might against the Republic in The Great Hyperspace War, The Jedi fully grasp the consequences of that nearly forgotten decision to banish their fallen comrades. Some Jedi denounce the Order's zeal to extinguish every trace of The Sith in the war's aftermath, and many think The Sith extinct. Then the mortal enemy of The Jedi returns in force. First the Jedi Knight Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma turn to The Dark Side and ally themselves with The Krath, a Dark Side cult borne of ancient Sith tradition. As the newly revived Sith Empire thrusts the galaxy into the conflict that would be called The Great Sith War, Ulic Qel-Droma cements his power by defeating the Mandalore and binding The Mandalorians to his cause. The Jedi face not only fanatical soldiers and skilled warriors but also their own comrades; Jedi flee the Order to join the Sith cause, and The Sith begin to regain the numbers they once had during The Great Hyperspace War. During this time, The Jedi Order is at the summit of its power and self-confidence. The Jedi High Council is a largely ceremonial body with no real authority over Jedi. Jedi Masters and Watchmen are entrusted to maintain peace and train the new generations of Jedi, allowing remarkable diversity and freedom of ideas. Though a dichotomy of "Light" and "Dark" remains firmly entrenched, schools of though abound about how to best serve The Force. Jedi Padawans are regularly accepted in their teens and twenties, and even though Jedi Knights rarely take more than two apprentices, a single Jedi Master might have dozens. Unfortunately, The Jedi suffer heavy losses during this war, and by the time The Jedi defeat Qel-Droma and the rest of The Sith Empire their numbers are drastically diminished. The Sith Main Article: The Sith Affiliation Pages: The Sith, The Sith Empire Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Though power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. -The Code of The Sith The story of The Sith goes back one hundred thousand years, eons before even the rise of The Old Republic or The Jedi. The Sith were a people who called the world Korriban home. But around the year 28,000 BBY, the archetypal model of ambition rises to power among them. This inflexible Sith ruler unites his world into a single kingdom, and claims the titles of both monarch and god of his people. History calls him King Adas, but according to legend, The Force bristows on him a different name: Sith'ari- the perfect being. Three thousand years before the founding of the Republic, Adas' hegemony is invaded by The Infinite Empire, an immensely powerful interstellar nation. Here, later Sith would say, they prove their right to rule the galaxy. Outsmarting the technologically superior invaders, Adas conquers the conquerors, sacrificing his life in the process. With the aliens' technology, The Sith prosper, colonizing nearby worlds and even banishing a group of pureblooded Sith as far away as Tund. But there is a greater gift The Infinite Empire bequeathed to The Sith- The Dark Side of The Force. Eventually, The Sith are again visited by aliens, this time by Dark Jedi exiled in the Hundred-Year Darkness. These exiles, initially called Jen'jidai in the Sith tongue, easily conquer the reigning Sith overlord, earning their leader Ajunta Pall the title Jen'ari or "Dark Lord" of the Sith. Though a number of these Sith conquerors follow their leaders back to Republic space for revenge against The Jedi, many stay to interbreed with The Sith by alchemical means. For the next two thousand years, Jedi blood mixes with Sith, breeding out feeble characteristics of each Species- such as superstition, sympathy, and loyalty- while sharpening desirable qualities such as ambition, cunning, and raw power in The Force. At last, around the year 5,000 BBY, The Sith Empire, led by the Dark Lord Naga Sadow, is ready and invades Republic space. Because of treason, the Sith campaign fails, and special enforcers called Jedi Shadows zealously eradicate every last vestige of The Sith they find. But in a twist of irony, a few short centuries later, the Jedi Knight Freedon Nadd finds two Sith relics the Shadows missed. Taking instruction from both King Adas' Holocron and Sadow's disembodied spirit, Nadd becomes a Dark Lord. In turn, he inculcates the Jedi Exar Kun into The Sith creed, consequently bringing the Republic to its knees as Kun's Brotherhood of the Sith instigates The Great Sith War. Kun's Brotherhood is defeated, and in another blow, The Mecrosa Order, a long-time Sith bastion, overplays its hand in the Tapani Sector and is completely annihilated in The Cleansing of the Nine Houses. Still, The Sith need never fear extinction again. From the seed of Kun's conversion comes a host of Jedi followers, and after his death, his acolytes scatter throughout the galaxy with the teachings of The Sith ancients. The Republic Main Article: The Republic Affiliation Page: The Old Republic The Old Republic has known times of prosperity, of great upheaval, of hopelessness, and of renewal. But the half century following The Great Sith War is a favorite of historians for a good reason: it has all of those things- often at the same time! The Republic prior to The Great With War retains trappings of the past, both in fashion and in behavior. Archaic wardrobe is in vogue during a brief revival that spans much of the Republic. Wealth coalesces in the hands of the few, including the Tapani dynasties and families with such names as Adasca, Zentine, Vanjervalis, and Draay. And the Republic sees The Jedi Order as a lifeline to the past, as a force for good. The Great Sith War changes everything. This "Internal squabble over Jedi beliefs," as reporters first characterized it, takes untold lives and damages over 25% of the Republic's infrastructure. Though The Great Sith War begins seemingly as an internal conflict within the Empress Teta System, the chaos spreads outward from The Deep Core at an incredible rate. When The Mandalorians join the war, the Republic nearly finds itself overwhelmed, and attacks on Coruscant and other important worlds drive the real danger of this war home. While the Republic lets The Jedi deal with their traitorous comrades, the Republic military battles Mandalorians on one front and Krath warriors on another, trying to keep from being torn apart. After years of grueling conflict where worlds are leveled and the Republic is placed on the brink of total destruction, the tide turns, and eventually, with the help of The Jedi, the Republic wins the day. The results of The Great Sith War are devastating. Entire worlds have been blasted back to pre-Hyperspace technology levels. Entire sectors vanish from communications channels, and go for months at a time without any news of their survival reaching the central systems of the Republic. Trade routes blazed over millennia require redevelopment at every stop. Piracy is rampant. The Republic, just as much a financial compact as a deliberate institution, fails to deliver on the basic premises of its creation. The Mandalorians Main Article: The Mandalorians Affiliation Page: The Mandalorians The Mandalorians are not a race, but a movement. They are a society of warriors who embrace a rough, honor-driven, and nomadic lifestyle. Conflict with The Mandalorians is a defining characteristic of the half century that began with The Great Sith War. For The Mandalorians, the period encompsses their movement's greatest triumph and its near-total end. For centuries, Mandalorian Crusaders roam the galaxy, seeking new battles and challenges. During The Great Sith War, this movement of free agents becomes embroiled in the politics of the galaxy, setting off a chain of events that will include the near-extinction of their own movement. Sensing an opportunity in the conflict between The Sith and The Old Republic, Mandalore the Indomitable directs his forces against the Empress Teta System, expecting to make an easy conquest. But fallen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma bests the leader in single combat, an act which has immediate and long-term repercussions. As a term of the duel, the Mandalorian Clans are obliged to swear allegiance to The Sith, joining them in their war against The Old Republic. Mandalore the Indomitable falls in battle and The Jedi eventually prevail, but for The Mandalorians, the consequences linger long after The Great Sith War ends. Warriors are scattered across the galaxy, endangering the continuation of their traditions. Worse, many warriors are embarrassed and feel betrayed. Uninterested in the differences between Jedi and Sith, they see only their people in servitude to beings with powers beyond their understanding. Whenever clans gather, there is talk of retribution against The Jedi and against The Old Republic they protected. Allies and Opponents Main Article: Allies and Opponents The galaxy is filled with organizations other than large governments such as The Old Republic and The Sith Empire, or powerful invaders such as The Sith or The Mandalorians. Though they vary in scale and complexity, these other organizations fulfill functions much more vital to the day-to-day needs of most galactic citizens. Some might be employees of interstellar corporations, but others find their niche within underworld criminal operations. This chapter covers a wide range of entities, corporations, and other groups in the galaxy. It highlights influential- if not prominent- individuals. Also included are ships, Vehicles, and Droids that can be found among the fringes of society, or at least outside the major forces presented in earlier chapters.__NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__